esoteric
by mimidille
Summary: It's the year 199X where humanity would thrive, blooming with the power to wield magic. Outside of controlled made magic for humans, those born with magic, sorceress, are condemned. But one unwilling little sorceress with her obstinate and sinister self-proclaimed dark knight by her side gets dragged into a plot to find The Promised Lands.
1. Chapter 1

I doubt anyone would read this pft, pft. A rarepair that no one ships but I just wanted to get this story out anyway. I'm taking a lot of liberties too with this story. Like, a whole lot. Using various FF titles mixing it with KH. Sorry, but Disney characters won't show up here. They will have references though!

It's the year 199X where humanity would thrive, blooming with the power to wield magic. Outside of controlled made magic for humans, those born with magic, sorceress, are condemned. But one unwilling little sorceress with her obstinate and sinister self-proclaimed dark knight by her side gets dragged into a plot to find The Promised Lands.

* * *

 **esoteric  
** Chapter 1

* * *

A small drop of green would grab her attention.

Her eyes filled with solemness watches as remnants of the Lifestream would drip into her view before it would vanish away into white light upon meeting the floor; it had been the only color that would bloom in the stark white room that held a bitter scent. It was devoid of nearly everything. But Naminé didn't mind the color white. White was a color blank, unstained, waiting, ready for hues and tones to blend in with it, so many possibilities came with white. But. That didn't mean she liked the color either. Rather she was indifferent towards it. She was indifferent towards _everything_. It's how she lived her life now. It's now the only way she knew how to live her life. Where her heart should be was a shattered mess of what once was.

 _Just stay quiet. Work. Don't feel. I do not need feelings._

These orders were drilled into her mind from the moment she was brought into the labs. And Naminé knew that if she were to step out of line she would only bring a great amount of devastation to herself. She knew that for it had happened before when she was younger. Bolder and more rebellious in that subtle way, of course, she was still a meek girl. Subtle she tried to be, her reward for such efforts would be punishments. All sorts of punishments that were unspeakably cruel. But it's alright. She wasn't a human, the scientist would reason that to themselves.

She was a sorceress. A witch, as they would call her.

What was considered an insult to her kind was used frequently in these labs. She'd grown indifferent.

Despite her seemingly apathy towards everything (it was better this way, the pain wouldn't affect her as much), she often daydreams herself locked away in an ivory castle, as though she was a princess (she was rather fond of fairy tales) waiting for her knight riding a white horse and clad in armor to rescue her. It was rather foolish to think about and reality would always remind her of the fact.

But can't she even dream?

* * *

Beautiful. Delicate. Fragile. Ready to break at any given moment.

If it weren't for her battered soul, Naminé would've been sick of it. She would've spoken up about this treatment.

But she couldn't. **_Wouldn't_**.

She wasn't the only one in this facility treated like this. There was another subject that was almost like her. Almost. She wasn't a sorceress but she was made to contain one should the time ever come. She was everything that Naminé wished she could be. A soul that was not fragile and brittle like Naminé's. Someone who was close enough to be human.

However, they call her No. 1 but her "official name" is the puppet. Because that's all she'll ever be. A shell of an existence that shouldn't be. Something that would hope to use to get answers for their experiments. It felt degrading, far too much for Naminé to handle. Out of a small sliver of the little pity Naminé had left, she started going through a list of names in order to humanize this poor girl. Naturally, it had been tough to find something fitting. Even more so when the girl was unresponsive to her. It was not as though she had a lack of conscious, quite the opposite actually, it was because of what Naminé is that makes her this way. "Witch," she had once spat out. "They told me not to talk to the witch or else I might get cursed" it was a rather ridiculous thing to hear or it would be if there weren't cases of this. But undeterred, she would often work past her hostility. She wanted. _**Needed**_ another person to talk to in spite of how broken she was, something that can somewhat fix her. And so the list of names continued on. With a dull tone, she would say a name and the puppet's answer would always remain the same: silence.

"How about Xion?" came her suggestion one day. She was met with silence once again.

A sigh. She was about to turn on her heels until she heard a small voice speak out. "...Xion...?"

It was quickly decided that she be called Xion. It was the mark of their friendship, one formed out of gratitude. But a friendship nonetheless.

Contrary to what Naminé had initially thought, Xion wasn't as meek as she was. The girl was outspoken. Rash. Often getting both Naminé and herself into all sorts of trouble. But kind all the same. The two only had only each other. And it was thanks to Xion that she had some bits of her old personality intact. It wasn't much though. Naminé was convinced that she truly was broken. They had broken her long ago. She felt like a puppet, cut from its strings causing it to tumble down into a depressing crumpled form. And no matter how much the other scientist would try to treat her with the utmost care, she was still that same doll with fine-lined cracks coating her porcelain skin and missing parts of her heart. Xion was the only light that Naminé sought out for. And Xion was all too happy to share her too big of a heart to her. And that was her problem. She cared too much. She loved too much. Feelings that the scientist would gladly stomp out soon enough.

The only time they could spend together was the short amount of time where they would send their subjects outside, into a small gated garden overlooking the polluted city of Midgar. It wasn't a nice view. It overlooked the slums of Midgar, ruinous landscape where life had once sprung in its place. It was an apocalyptic like the scene with iron and stone taking refuge in such a place. Even the Lifestream, something that should be free and bountiful, was contained by the oppression that only Midgar could bring. The white tower that they were in superiorly towers over the district. So the girls would instead sit on a bench far away from the view. Whispering amongst themselves. Sharing giggles and comforting one another. It was a time that Naminé cherished. No matter how short it may be.

She was sitting, waiting for her friend to show up. Watching, as the Lifestream swirls around the dirty city, trying to break out of its prison imposed on it. Not many can see the Lifestream. It was a rare force and only those who possessed magic could see it. Because of this, many would think that she's a trance of some sort. Some would be inclined enough to call her insane. She was used to such accusation, no matter how inaccurate they may be.

"Spacing out again I see. You know, the more you do that the more people will think that you're actually crazy."

Lips would quirk upwards upon seeing her friend with that crooked grin of hers. Softly, ever so softly, she would murmur: "Xion... you know that I _can_ see **it**."

"Yeah," said Xion with a sigh. "I know. But no one really believes that. Well, I mean, aside from the scientist but knowing how desperate they are. They'll pretty much believe anything."

The Lifestream was a legend. A myth. An old wives tale. Passed down to the newer generation to ignite hope for where they are going once they grew older. To the Promised Lands. But once they would shed their childhood away and become yet another tired and oppressed adult these beliefs would fade away. Until they would tell their children of the story they once believed in. Making this an eternal cycle. But what if, what if they were true? A vague, ghost-like question that would come to mind in a wispy manner and would she often finds herself mulling over. The Lifestream very much exists, that much Naminé knew, perhaps the same could be said for the Promised Lands. But her claims were not taken finality. They could never be taken as such.

"Do **you** believe me?" Because that's all that truly mattered to her.

"Of course I do! You have no reason to lie, you're too innocent for that."

Innocent. A wistful smile graces her pale features. Oh, how she wished she was innocent as Xion believed her to be. "I'm not really."

"Please," she waves off. "You are. You're... how do I put it? You're too nice. Stupidly nice actually."

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm innocent."

"Yes, it does! You're too much of a pushover too." A light tap on her back was given and she would ever so slightly lurch forward due to the minimal force behind the tap. Naminé's expression not at all changing. She was used to Xion's need for touching people now. Knowing that the girl was starved for touches. For affection. For freedom. No matter how big her heart was (a puppet with a heart? how outrageous) Xion had moments of vulnerability as well. Touch give them the illusion that they were the same as them. The same as humans.

"You should start standing up for yourself more," she continues with her reprimands.

"But then I'll only get punished by the scientists..." Naminé trails off.

"I'm not talking about the scientists. I'm talking about them," Xion juts her thumb in the direction of the other patients. They were wandering around, aimlessly with their mouths open wide as they drink in the nasty view of the ravaged city. "You always let them bully you."

Witch. They would spit at her like Xion once had. She understood why they would torment her so. They were afraid. They were curious. So their aggression was a mixture of both. It would've been a risk if it had been the old Naminé. The one that wasn't used to the experiments. But she was different now. She knew how to control her powers, forcefully. It wasn't the natural way and perhaps this was one of the leading factors to her battered heart.

Now, she afraid that she fails any experiments thrown at her.

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be," she said. "I'm not getting anywhere with you, am I? Well, anyway, what happened to you yesterday? You look still look pretty beat."

"They used my powers on _them_ ," she said and she would look away from Xion's concerned gaze.

"Them?" Of course, she would question her, she had been vague with her answer yet not on purpose. She had wanted to omit her doings whenever she talks with Xion about these things.

"The people who know too much."

Memories. Something that she can use, rechain, and destroy with but a flick from her fingertips. These were her powers as a sorceress. A cursed magic that would make many tremble in fear. It was tough to control, at first, often shattering memories unintentional. People began to stay away from her once they found out. A sorceress was regarded as powerful women who can only bring a great calamity behind their footsteps in their wake. Naturally, many were frightened of them. It was justified, Naminé finds herself thinking. Her powers were unpredictable, almost hard to control at times. She was able to channel most of it through her sketchbook. With her sketchbook being her tome and her pencils her wand Naminé was truly an outstanding sorceress where some would come to her for solace. To remove harsh memories of a time they did not want to relive. Memories were a fickle thing after all. They can often bring out the best, but they can lure you into the worst of times as well. There was a balance to be found and Naminé was able to break through that balance as though it was nothing more than a piece of paper.

But. As always, there was a drawback to her power. Should she become highly emotional, her magic would escape from the confine that is her body and sure enough affecting everything that would cross its path. Her powers causing a great misfortune several times and it would take and take memories from unwilling citizens. Sure enough, once it drained all of a poor soul's memories it would harm their heart, causing it to shatter. That person would become a doll. Unseeing. Unmoving. Death would be a merciful thing for them.

Sure enough, rumors about _her_ would spread around Midgar eventually. In effect, the professors would have heard of her, making SOLDIERS capture the young woman. It was a terrifying ordeal one that she did not like to think about.

So she brought those who knew too much the gift of mercy. She would tear about their change of memories.

"Whenever someone knows too much, or if they had a sudden change of heart they always stop whatever experiment they're doing and make me destroy their memory. But it's a long process, there were twelve yesterday... I thought I could've handled it."

Xion was ready to protest but Namine would raise up her pale hand. "I did. But I used up too much of my power, I felt the Lifestream pulling towards me."

"Naminé. You stupid, stupid girl. You should've destroyed _their_ memories instead."

"Don't you see? I cannot do that."

"Why? Tell me why you can't do this?!"

She raises her hands towards Xion, making her eyes come to level her wrists. "See these around my wrist? All of the scientist who experiments on me use them, if I were to use my magic on them it would only be rebound, hurting me in the process and destroying bits of my heart. Not too much... and then, it could bring the subject to their death. I don't want that for them."

"Oh Naminé... if only I could help you."

If only I could take her place were her unspoken words.

There were so many things hidden within her. Naminé could see her plans, various plans to help her one of them being Xion need to escape this place with her. She could see her dream of doing so in her heart. She could feel Xion's need for wanting to fill the empty crevice where a broken heart lies with her own heart. Xion claimed that Naminé was far too kind and yet the same could be said for her. Naminé looks to her with gentle eyes and shakes her head. "It wouldn't work..."

"What?"

"Your plan of escaping, it wouldn't work."

"Right... I forgot you can see into the hearts of others." Naminé knew that it still freaked out her friend. Which is why she tries to use her powers as little as possible around her, holding it back to the best of her ability. This one, however, was hard to control.

Xion moves to stand, dusting her robes in the process. "Our break time is almost over..."

Naminé makes no move to stand along Xion. She focuses her gaze on the Lifestream. Trapped within its confines. "I wish I could jump into the Lifestream... but I wonder what would happen if I did?"

Xion frowns, walking back towards her she would grab a hold of her hand. "Promise me, promise me that you won't overwork yourself again? That you won't die on me."

Promise was too strong of a word for her to held therefore, she could not carry that amount of weight behind it.

With a sweet smile, she gives Xion her answer.

"I'll try."

Right after their short, much-needed break, it was time for all them to head back to their cells. In spite of the many amenities some would have (not her, she wasn't allowed to feel comfortable so they must keep hers empty as she is) Naminé calls them their cell rather than dorm like everyone else would refer it such. Not that it mattered. Not a single thought she would mull over did not matter, it would always dance around her mind similar to the way a flame would on a wick before the wick would give out; making its dance come to a complete end.

In her cell, there would be a scientist in there to lead her to the Glass Room. A place where she did nothing to do but draw. Draw, draw, draw. Into the night, that is when her magic would give out causing her to enter a weakened state. Without any help, she did not deserve it anyway she would think, Naminé would drag her exhausted bed back into her cell and collapse unto her pristine bed. Sleep would conquest her subconscious.

Such was not the case today. In her room, she would find Larxene toying with one of her knives. Larxene was one of the more cruel assistants, almost rivaling Hojo's cruelty. All too eager to conduct experiments, especially when knives were involved.

She was quite proficient playing with her knives and as nice it can be to look at there was a hidden message beneath the play.

 _You can't run away._

She closes the door behind her and Larxene would turn her attention to Naminé, sadistic thoughts lighting up her green eyes. She balances the tip of her knife on the tip of her fingers. Naminé would only watch, waiting, with hands folded.

"Evening witch! How many hearts did you break this time."

She knew. She knew that Naminé hated to recollect her sins for the day. "... enough" came her answer.

"What a boring answer, then again you're a boring sort of girl." Leaning back on the white chair she would look to the ceiling with an impish grin. "If it were me, I would've broken countless hearts by now. The more hearts we collect the more we can... well, I'm sure you know the answer to that."

Oh. Oh, how she knew the answer already. Hence why she refused to break any more hearts. The reasoning behind Shinra's greed was deplorable!

"Are you here for anything, Larxene?"

After she asks her question, a knife would cut through the air and land on the wall behind her. A small wound would break through pale skin yet not deep enough for blood to pour out of it.

"Oops," she says. "I missed."

She stands at her full height and with a clang, she would kick the chair over. In no more than two steps she towers over the petite girl and grabs hold of her chin, forcing for Naminé to look at her in the eyes as she drew close to her face. Eyes that had a ring of insanity to it. Lips would touch her ears and Larxene would whisper: "When talking to me try to be a little more respectful. Now, why don't you ask your question again."

"What––what can I do for you?"

Approval flashes in her eyes and lets go of her chin. "What else am I here for? A check-up obviously"

Now, this would draw an emotion from her. Her skin pales and she would back away slightly from Larxene.

"N-no, please no. I already had one just a few weeks ago."

"Well, looks like you'll have to go through them again. Now let's go." At her proclaim, Naminé's eyes were quick to look around her room in hopes that she could find a place of safety. The window would've been perfect... if she wasn't on the top floor that is. She backs away from the mad scientist, her back pressing against the wall, far end from the door. Like a predator, she would follow each step Naminé took. She struck, fast as a snake, and grabbed for her hair. A shriek and pleas would flow out of her mouth, tears almost brimming over the corners of her eyes. Of course, Larxene would only pull harder.

With the pull of her hair, hair threatening to rip from her scalp, Larxene begins to drag her towards the direction of the hospital ward. Her yells and pained grunts would bounce off the sterile walls and some of the subjects would come to their door to watch the speculation she was causing. One of them had been Xion, staring at her with sad, blue eyes behind the glass. She presses her hand against the glass, wanting to reach out to her dear friend, and then she would drop it by her side. Looking away from the terrible scene.

Naminé's cell wasn't too far from The Check-up Room. It took them little to no time to reach the room. Larxene shoving her into the room. With a honey-sweet smile, she waves her hands goodbye in a gleeful manner from the glass after the door would shut. She stood there. Not at all leaving like any other respectful scientist would do.

"Alright then," came the voice soft voice of Zexion. "If you will, have a seat we'll get started."

The horrid pink chair for the examination was set in the middle of the room with translucent sheets of paper covering it, around the circular space there would be countertops attached to the glass. A metal cart was situated amongst side of the chair, with horrid tools of all sorts displayed out in the open. To the left of the chair, there would be an IV stand filled with a light blue liquid. Magic, they had reassured her once. It was magic that they were pumping into her. Something about that made Naminé suggest otherwise. But one more, here, opinions, her thoughts, none of them mattered.

The structure of this room was meant for others to watch and take note as the would perform" medical" practices on her. Some patients could see from their cells as well, but Naminé hardly saw any of them pressing against their door to watch.

Shakily, she would move her head to and fro, blonde hair whipping across her face as the result of this. "Please," she begs. "I-I don't want to do this."

Large eyes would turn to the cool examinator yet her pleas would be in vain for Zexion was too busy looking over the papers.

"The sooner we get done, the sooner you can leave. Now come." He had a demanding tone in his voice and Naminé would find her feet obeying his command. Breathing suddenly became harder for her, the world was spinning, white noise invades her ears and she could see starts invading her vision and fear... fear would dig deep into her chest.

She takes a seat.

* * *

The morning came. The sun making the room all the more blinding.

She lays there. Lifeless. On top of the all too white sheets. Eyes locked on the ceiling. Her expression was blank. On her arms, one would see many pinprick wounds lining her them. She didn't cry. She couldn't cry after what happened yesterday. She finally became the doll for them.

 _Someone..._ she thinks to herself. _Someone, anyone. Please. Help me._

A single drop of a tear would slide down pink cheeks.

The sound of her door opening would cause her to slowly turn her head, gaze on the figure who stood there. It had been Axel. He stared down at her with pity dancing in those green eyes of his. **She hated it.** Pity was a feeling that only made others feel good about themselves should they pity the weak. She was weak, yes, but she did not need a reminder of that. And while she knew he did this out of good intentions that didn't make the feeling of resentment towards pity melt away.

"Uh... Good morning," he says, with a rub at the back of his head. "Uhm... so yeah, today they want to bring you to The Glass Room. This one seems important so they sorta rushed me to get you."

"Okay," she simply said and she would move to get up. Her all too short white dress rising up a bit with her movements. Axel looks away, hand covering his face. Dusting it off she would stand in front of him. Waiting for Axel to lead the way. Without a word, the two would walk to the elevators. The Glass Room was located at one of the more lower levels, below the first floor. While standing inside the elevator, Axel would try to conversate with her. But it was useless, Naminé would either give half-heart one worded answers or stay silent.

"So uh... I heard that Xion might be able to leave this place soon enough. They're finished with all of the tests on her. Isn't that good to hear?"

No reply. Maybe it wasn't a bright idea to bring up Naminé's only friend in this horrid place, but Axel had hoped that perhaps this would get some answers out of the small woman.

"Uh, soooo... I think it's about time too, she's been with us for too long. Roxas and I might be able to finally hang out with her. And who knows! They might let you out too!"

His optimism would not reach her closed off heart. "I'm never getting out of here."

Even if she wanted too, she couldn't. It was impossible for her. She was somewhat attached to this place or perhaps it was because she believes that maybe she did deserve the foul treatment to her. That perhaps this place was made for her. But. She wanted help. She wanted freedom. Yet, all the same, she didn't want it. Her mind was filled with contradictions upon contradictions.

"I'm too valuable. I'm just a tool to them," she said.

Having that said, the doors would open on the first floor much to Axel's confusion and would step out of the elevator just check around his surroundings. He reasoned that perhaps someone else had called for the elevator. Yet. There was no one outside. A mistake perhaps? Just as he was about to head back in, he had felt someone knock into a pressure point, rendering him useless for a moment. Just as he was about to lose consciousness he was able to make out a figure through the haze of his vision. A set of two armored people, however, the one inside of the elevator had worn a tight uniform rather than using armor. His face obscured by a mask.

"So you're the white witch everyone's been talking about, huh, you really look a lot more boring than what I had imagined."

Axel would hear the shriek of Naminé as the dark figure proceeds to pick her up. He could see bare feet kicking at the man's chest and sure enough, darkness would take over.

"Well, this is pretty annoying. The witch can put up a fight," she wriggled and twisted around in his arms as if to prove his point, he nearly lost his balance at a particular kick to the chest. "Damn. Stay... still unless you want me to hurt you."

She stops in her struggles upon hearing his threat, somewhat trembling at what he could do to her. It couldn't be any worse than how she was treated in the labs but... she didn't want to find out what he had in plan for her regardless. She returns back into her usual submissive state with a hint of fright mixed in.

"Who are you?" she whispers. "Why won't you let me go... I need, no, I should stay here."

"Your knight in shining armor." he sneers in a mocking tone. "Do you really want to stay in this shithole? C'mon... just think of this as a rescue. Girls like that sort of stuff. Right, number three?" He turns back to look at one of the armored people. It was clear that he was just messing around much to the annoyance of Number Three.

They would only give out a sigh and cross their arms. "Let's just go Zero, before security actually comes."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll use darkness to travel this time around. Can't stand that stupid ship."

"Yes, fine whatever. Let's just go," came the baritone of the second person dressed in armor.

With but a raise of his hand, a smoke of darkness would appear before it would shape into a door like shape with purple tones in the darkness. The two kidnappers (yes that's what she's calling them since they _are_ kidnapping her) would step into the Darkness first, disappearing upon entering it. The man would make a move to step into the void as well.

"W-wait! I don't want to go in there."

"You don't have much of a choice, dumbass. Now stop making this more difficult than it has to be."

She closes her eyes and braces herself for whatever may be inside of the darkness.

And so Naminé vanishes into the darkness.

* * *

Lol, still a bit rusty but it was a lot of fun to write! This will have a lot of chapters since this is a rather large story so brace yourselves!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are at chapter 2, never thought we would get here. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites or follows, I truly appreciate it! Keep in mind that this story will be a slow burn. For now, I'd like to tease you guys with a lot of stuff. Romance and plot namely.

* * *

 **esoteric**  
Chapter 2

* * *

Breathing. Anticipating. Apprehensive. Lost.

The terrible thing about the void wrapping around you is that the darkness from said void forever **stains** you should one stay long enough. As a being made from pure light, going through the darkness was precarious, to say the least, and she could slowly feel a drop of blight staining her; no doubt making her corrupted gradually. Almost becoming one with the umbrae, much to her growing anxiety. The shadows tugged and tugged at her shattered heart making it lurch forward which in effect would cause her to grunt in pain. She could feel her light almost fading away, voices of temptation would flood her ears and she would shake her head, covering her ears to rid the voices. Naminé could feel the young man's head slightly turned towards her. Possibly raising an eyebrow at her actions only to pay no mind to it and continue his way to navigate through the void. "What's the matter with you?"

Perhaps his way of saying "are you okay?" she could sense curiosity in his dark heart at the very least.

Or so she hoped. Truth to be told, hearts dark and empty as his were hard to read. She wondered why he possessed such a heart... and wonders if it's the same way for her and her ruined heart.

"I've never gone through the shadows before," she confessed back to him, in that soft and gentle voice. "But I think I'll manage."

It was slightly the truth. Aside from the whisperings and the threat of getting blighted... she should be fine. Right...? Oh, Great Hyne she hoped so.

"I didn't ask if you can take the darkness or not," With that said, he just gives a grunt and continues in leading them deeper into the shadows.

The walk through the shadows had been relatively silent (not including the whispers, naturally). With only the sound of armor clanging added with footsteps.

Now, Naminé was a girl of few words. Always had been and always will be. She's the type who prefers to listen rather than speaking a mile a minute (it would draw attention to her, something that she was quite not used to) even so, the silence and low voices filled with wicked intentions were driving her mad. If not for her half-hearted refusal to speak to her kidnappers, she would've talked about all sorts of things to distract herself from becoming blighted; and she had much to talk about, many tales to tell, making her the ideal conversationist. But she doesn't. Wouldn't.

So she stays silent. She waited. Grew still. Watches.

What felt like an agonizingly long eternity were only mere minutes wasted in traveling through the inky blackness. Similar to a candle being blown out, the void would vanish away upon reaching their destination. The winds would take the fading remnants of the dark passageway. The light greets them, underneath the warmth of it she almost smiles. Almost. Her face reminded placid, inert. Her days living as a doll was the effect of this, all of her smiles would be fake, fabricated by now. Naminé was nothing more than a tool and she would find herself longing for the labs to complete her only purpose in life. However, there was a minute part of her that was liking the taste of freedom thus far. Being out here, in the slums of Midgar had made her feel as though she was coming back home after a long trip. This place had once been her home.

Her eyes would look around where they are now, her heart singing a hymn of fascination with a minor hint of fear in the notes as she drinks in her surroundings. It was disgusting, simply put. Their destination had been an alleyway that had rusting walls with graffiti(mostly profanities) covered in it and garbage thrown everywhere with trash cans knocked over, naturally, vermins of all sorts dwelled in here. There were some stairsteps towards the end of the alleyway, with a metal door at the bottom of it. Her eyes needed adjustment to the all too sharp light so she keeps them close for a short moment. During that time, the two armored people, with a relieved sigh, would take off their helmets and throw them to the filthy, gum-covered grounds with little regard.

"Phew!" A feminine sounding sigh came from the left of her and Naminé would turn her head slightly out of curiosity for her kidnappers and their appearance. The imagery of a tall, hulky man with scar laden face and yellowed teeth would pop up in her mind due to all of the fairy tales she had once read. Such was not the case. She couldn't see much, but she was able to make out her hair color.

"I have no idea how Four and Five can handle these suits. Hey Zero, what's up with coming here again? Weren't you in a hurry to get back to base before?"

Her hair had been a beautiful shade of deep red and it was cropped to her chin. She turns to face the once masked girl. She was beautiful. Violet colored eyes, she possessed a radiant smile that had the sweetest dimples.

"I could tell you..." he trails off, clearly messing with her all while keeping his reasons to himself. In other words, he was effectively annoying, no, _taunting_ her with secrets of his own.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with a stamp of a foot, she was quick to catch onto his taunt. Nonetheless, the bait had worked and she could feel a swirl of satisfaction coming from the boy. "We work together now, so you should at least-"

"Oh, no, no, no," he cuts her off. "The rest of _you_ work together. I'm just here because One was so pathetic, going so far to offer me munny to work aside you. I felt bad for him. So no, I don't work with you, because _I'm_ on the sidelines. I can do whatever I want. I go where I please, I do what captures my interest and this girl... this witch happened to do just that."

A huff. She couldn't find the right words to argue back so she crosses her arms. She lost and he won. And he would revel in that soft glow of victory. The girl shifts her attention to Naminé and frowns.

"Oh, you should put Naminé down now. Or well, at least I think she'd like to get down."

She couldn't be any more right, Naminé thinks to herself.

To her surprise, his grip would only tighten around her. "What if I don't want to?"

"Zero," she says in a warning tone. "You've already caused enough terrible for us today. Like knocking Axel out for one, and why did you do that anyway? He was going to help us with saving Naminé."

He would only chuckle. "Saving? Do you call this saving? Heh. This is more like a kidnapping than saving the witch."

"You know what I mean Zero! Now quit dancing around the question and tell me."

"I just thought it'd be funny if I did that. I can't believe I was right with that."

"You're terrible, you know that?"

No, Naminé thinks to herself, there was more reason than that. She could feel his heart... dark as it may be emotions still floated around. He did it because... of unknown reasons even to her. But she knew it wasn't out of mirth.

"You're lying," she murmurs low in his ear.

Zero(?) would stiffen for but a moment. A moment. But it was all she needed to confirm her suspicions. He would return back to his confident self sure enough, as though he was nonchalant with her correct assumptions. But no, she knew what he was feeling at that exact moment. Panic. Panic, that he was caught. He drops her onto the filthy streets with no chivalry behind his actions as most knights have. The red-headed girl would stop in her reprimanding and watch, jaw hanging open.

"Don't even think about running away," he threatens.

A slow nod of the head. Even if she did where could she go? She had no home. She had no family. She does not know how large the world is outside of the polluted city. Aside from vague memories that she wished she could draw from her mind... she couldn't.

She. She was an arcane girl with mystery floating around her. She. She was a nothing girl. She. A nobody.

"There she's free, happy now?" he said.

"Very," she said, arms resting on hips as she gives him a smirk. It was hard to decipher what expression Zero would make from that smirk. But she could see into his heart once again and annoyance rolled within it. He turned to Naminé, his attention back to her now.

"Well whatever... hey, witch, give me your hand," Zero had demanded, his hands outstretched.

She was a bit hesitant, but his patience was thin since he quickly grabs hold of her hand. "We have no time for you being so slow, no doubt they're already trying to find their way of tracking you down with these."

A trickle of darkness would wrap around her thin wrists, it stung a bit which caused her to wince. The dark magic would force for the bracelets to crumble apart, gone. As though Naminé never had them in the first place. She looks up to him in wonder. How was it possible for him to use magic without having to resort to Magitech? And then there was the matter of using the void as well. She was certain, one hundred and one percent certain that it was impossible for a mere human to open up a door to the dark corridors.

Just who was this boy?

 _Your knight_ , came his sneer and she could see a faceless boy looking down on her from a distance, _I don't understand, we've always been like this. Did you really think you can run from me?_

"Lucky for you guys," came his voice, his actual voice and once she realizes this the figure would slowly fade away. "I know my way of destroying things."

"Really? We would've never guessed."

Naminé looks towards the man with the baritone voice who spoke with sarcasm lacing his words. Heat would rise to her cheeks as she observes him. Simply put, he was handsome, no beautiful even. With a straight and perfectly shaped nose splitting his face evenly and high cheekbones that only drew out his beauty, his hair a unique shade of silver shimmered as did his lovely green eyes. It took her a while to take her eyes off of him but once he turns to look down at her she would finally look away. He didn't seem to mind that much... because ever so chivalrously, he would offer her his hand with a gentle smile.

"Need any help down there?"

Oh great Hyne... his smile was _perfection_. She was a bit shy to take his hand (feeling unworthy to touch such pristine beauty) but does so nonetheless. To her growing embarrassment, she would stumble and in an attempt to steady her, he would pull her close to his chest. Naminé's mind would come to a stop, unintentional she breaths in his scent. He smelled of pinewood and mint, a rather odd combination that seemed to fit him. She could feel someone was unpleased by this display yet it was hard to detect who it is. Zero? The red-head?

"... thank you," surprising herself with how calm she was with her thanks. No, she was more surprised to feel something once more upon meeting this handsome young man. Perhaps this is what they call first love? She's never been in love before if she were to rely on her fragmented memories alone.

He only curtly nods his head in acknowledgment at her gratitude. He then focused his attention on the other two, Zero with his arms crossed staring at them and Three waiting ever so patiently for what they had to do next.

"Any reason why you brought us here of all places, Zero? You know that they need to keep a low profile after what happened to 7th Heaven."

He waves him off. "Yeah, yeah, I already know. Just need to ask some questions about _her_ then we can get back to the rendezvous point."

"But—" he was promptly cut off by Zero once he would walk past him, down the stairs and to the rusting metal door.

Seven loud coded knocks that resonate around the alleyway and sure enough the slot of it would open. "Va—?!"

"Shh! What? Do you want the whole world to know? Think before you start speaking, dumbass."

"R-right, Zero then. What are you doing here, you guys already got what you wanted, yeah?"

"Actually, there's one more thing we came here for. Is Caraway in today or not?"

"Caraway... Caraway. Oh! You mean Lady Nine? She's actually out taking a trip to the temples last I heard, yeah."

A sigh. "Fine then, is Trepe there at least?"

"She is. You want to see her, yeah?"

"No shit I want to see her. Just let us through already."

Without further words, the door would open up, revealing a dingy bar like area. Magical lights were on the walls in an attempt to make the place seem less dreary. Obviously, it was a failed attempt. The man who had been behind the door had... well... he was interesting looking, to say the least. Hair spun upwards into a cowlick with clothes more suited for tropical weather his seemingly bright appearance seemed out of place here. "Hey, Wakka! Nice to see you again!"

"Kai-... wait, am I allowed to use your name or...?"

It was a strange question to open with but she could understand the secrecy that the four of them seemed to share. It would only pile onto the questions upon questions that Naminé had but she was always the patient one. She knew that eventually, the answers would clear up the confused fog she was currently in. Hesitantly, Three looks over to Two who would give her the shrug of the shoulder, "I mean, we've already given away what we look like to her. I don't see why not," he says. And Three would look around for Zero, who was too busy navigating through the bar looking for this Quistis person to chew her out for this. Finally, her violet hues would settle on Naminé. Resolve was in that gaze and she tells Wakka that it was alright for him to do so. His beaming smile would return tenfold.

"Kairi! It's so great to see you again! Well, I mean we already see you not too long ago. But it's always great to see you guys, yeah?"

A giggle sweet as can be would spill forth from her lips as she raises a hand just above them. "I love seeing you guys whenever we could visit you. I know it's been like, not even an hour but are things ok over here?" Of course, he gives her an answer that they were able to manage just fine however it seemed that he was worried about SOLDIER and the fact that they stopped patrolling the streets. "It's pretty fishy, yeah? I don't trust that for a second, Kairi. I'm almost sure they're planning something, yeah."

So her name was Kairi? It would appear to be, but to Naminé that name sounded oddly familiar. But upon hearing that rather lovely name, what came to mind was a lovely scenery of the beach, with an aroma of sea salt lingering in the air and the overbearing sun beaming down at them. She fell silent, deep into thought. How would Naminé know what the beach looked like, much less the scent of it and the vivid imagery as though she had been there before? Aside from books, she was almost certain that she's never gone to the beach. She spent most of her time in Midgar as far as she can remember. Naminé failed to take notice of how Wakka would direct his attention to her after telling Kairi all of the news that he could manage to tell.

"And is she?" Purposely cutting off his question, he pointed towards her to affirm the subject of said question.

With a prideful smile, she walks up to Naminé and wraps her arms around her thin shoulders as though they were old friends and oddly enough she did not feel a sliver of discomfort at this sudden display. She rocks the girl to and fro making Naminé feeling slightly dizzy by this but she makes no effort to try and escape Kairi's grasp. "Yup!" she chirps. "We managed to free Naminé from the labs!"

"Pretty quiet, aren't you?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and with a weary smile she answers. "Ah, have I been? Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

With the wave of his hand a soft tut Wakka would say in that loud voice of his:

"Lighten up, yeah? I get why you wouldn't want to talk to us. A bunch of strangers who just came out of the blue to take you away? Honestly, I wouldn't speak to these guys either. But I promise you, they're good people."

He seemed genuine enough. Kairi looked up at him beaming and with a nudge of the arm, she winks at Naminé.

"So see, we really aren't the bad guys here. Trust me, you can take Wakka's word for it. He's the most honest guy I've ever met. We'll tell you everything soon enough, promise!"

"But..." How could she truly trust him? She had wanted to say. She can feel genuine sincerity radiating from his heart and if she wanted to she could delve into his memories to confirm this for herself, yes, but there were far too many times where someone would trample over her trust. It was best to treat everyone at an arm's length, she comes to that conclusion during her time in the labs. Memories can be distorted as well, so what may seem like an act of kindness might have been something that can't be regarded as such, it could instead be a trick to manipulate Wakka into doing whatever they wanted him to do. She eyes the three kidnappers, a small voice would whisper into her conscious that both Two and Kairi wouldn't do something like that, however, the same can't be said for Zero. Aside from acting difficult with Two and Kairi, it was a bit hard to get a good grasp on his personality, even more so with that inky dark heart of his.

"Yo Trepe?" came Zero's yell, causing for the four to turn. "Trepe!? I know you're in there, open up."

She was ripped from whatever conversation they were having once Zero would bang on the doors in a rather annoyingly loud way. Everyone would gather around the door once a sigh could be heard behind the door, followed by a series of a chair groaning and footsteps which would echo around the now silent bar. Naminé would hover behind the crowd, her back facing the entrance way of the bar.

The doors would open and a woman with an exhausted expression would appear.

Quistis Trepe, Naminé was able to recognize her right away. She was infamous around the labs, her intelligence sought after from the scientist and from the rebels she often saw memories of her before Naminé would rip and tear them away. Now, Zero was a tall enough man (but when compared to Naminé nearly everyone was tall) yet Quistis towers over him in an intimidating manner. Icy eyes would burn a hole through the boy's mask yet he stands there, unmoving. Confident.

"Zero... what're you doing back here?"

"Caraway," he starts off, leaning against the wall, arms folded across one another. "Where did she go." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

She shoots him a warning look. "Zero you already know the rule about revealing our names to outsiders-."

"Oh, shut up. It's why I'm saying Caraway... I'm not an idiot. Now tell me. Where. Did. She. Go?"

"... Always the pleasant one, aren't you? Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because of her." At the mention of Her, he would jut his thumb towards Naminé's direction. She'd flinch as all eyes turned to her. Not at all used to the sudden attention now directed towards.

"The witch doesn't seem to understand what a knight is."

She didn't... that much was true. Perhaps at one point in time, she had. But her memories were fleeting as she grew old with age. It was an abnormal thing, and rather ironic considering her power. There was so little she could remember, was this the result of her ruined heart residing in her hollowed? She couldn't say...

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"What? What are you trying to pull this time, Zero?" Two said.

Kairi would stop her whisperings about this spectacle with Wakka and look over with a frown. "He's planning something again?"

He responded with a shrug.

"You," she addresses to Naminé "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Still so young. Descendant of Hyne... what is your name?"

She was shocked to hear such a respectful title fall from pretty red lips. "Naminé. Sorceress Naminé."

"Naminé... I've heard of you before! Yes, yes, they call you the White Witch! Your powers are frightening. Of course, I do not say this out of disrespect. In fact, I rather admire you and your powers!"

Quistis was a strange woman, she was the only one to respect Naminé at this level in such a long time. Most would call her by degrading names known to sorceresses complete with an equally degrading title: The White Witch.

"No shit, which is why I should become her knight before some idiot comes along and snatches her up."

"I don't agree with how you're going about this," Quistis said while she rubs her temples. "But I do see why you would want to become her knight. For all of the wrong reasons too."

"I'm sorry," Naminé speaks up, hands resting on top of her chest. "But, what are you talking about? Why would I need a knight?"

A sigh as she shakes her head, smiling down at the young woman. "A sorceress who doesn't even know about knights. What happened to you?"

Slight memory loss that was possibly the result of having a broken heart, she had wanted to say. But her mouth was clammed up tight, words refused to leave her lips. So silent, she stays. Quistis was able to pick up on her intent loud and clear it would seem as understanding overtakes her blue gaze and Naminé could feel the sentiment rolling over her like a cool wave rolling up to the shoreline to give it a gentle kiss.

"So you won't tell us why? That's ok, we won't force you to speak, alright? Naminé?"

"What?!"

"Zero," cuts in Kairi. "If she doesn't want to speak then respect that."

"I think I might have to be on Zero with this, we barely know anything aside from what Intel told us," said Two.

The pressure was placed on her as they would argue with one another leaving her to debate on whether or not she should tell them. It seemed they already knew so much about her judging from what Two had said about Intel more than likely giving a perfect outline as to who and what she was. Therefore it shouldn't hurt to tell them of this as well, they were bound to find out sooner or later. "I lost my memories."

All noise would stop. Eyes would turn to her yet she stays there unwavering, steady. "My heart is shattered. I don't know why or how."

The labs only made things worse for her, it was to the point where she only held a few pieces left.

"A sorceress... with a heart?" Quistis breathes, icy eyes wide. "But, that shouldn't be possible. I thought that **_she_** only had one."

"Now do you get it?" came Zero's voice. "She's one of the few that has one. But she doesn't even know what a knight is, do you know how much trouble we'll be in if someone other than Shinra takes a hold of her?"

He draws closer to the woman and rather than glaring down at him she would instead look at him with that same wide-eyed expression. "So get on with it already. Tell her."

She breaks out of her stupor, now having an expression that indicated she was deep in thought. She stayed quiet for a beat. Finally, she locks eyes with Naminé.

"Naminé, listen closely alright? The rest of you as well. This is extremely important. As we know a sorceress possess magic without the use of Magitech. Normally, by her side, she has a Knight."

"A knight is someone devoted to protecting the sorceress. But there must be a bond between the two," she gives a pointed look to Zero. "A blood pact is needed to complete the bond. Zero wishes to become your knight, Naminé. However, the two of you do not share a bond of any sort. Forcing a bond will only bring great predicament. Get it, Zero? If you force a bond on Naminé you'll end up hurting the both of you. For now, I recommend you play as her knight rather than becoming one."

"So what?" He snorted. "Why should I care about that, it's not like it'll affect me in any way."

"Did you not hear what I just said?! Naminé already has a shattered heart, force becoming a knight on her and she will more than likely become like every other sorceress, corrupted."

Ever so calmly, he would come to walk away from Quistis now facing away from her, he throws his hands in a shrug. "So what?" he repeats. "Does it really matter whether she's corrupted or not? I'd actually prefer her to be that way."

She was frightened by this. The concept of a knight was all too much for her to take in already and yet Zero had wanted to add more to her growing worries by forcing to become her knight. The thought of getting corrupted was enough to prompt her to leave. Much to her luck, everyone was far too caught up in argument. Kairi was on the side of Quistis, Two seemed indifferent of the thing or perhaps he was simply trying to make understanding of the situation by quietly observing things, as for Wakka he seemed confused.

One step. Two steps. Three steps and more Naminé would make her way back to the door in a slow manner. It was still open. She can make her escape and return to the labs. More than likely there were SOLDIERS out here in the slums. Once she reaches the entranceway, she would look back. They were all still arguing with one another.

She escapes.

* * *

Once she was certain that she was far away from the bar, she would forgo her sandals and Naminé would begin to run. Her bare feet barely making too much noise unlike wearing sandals. She runs and runs. The streets were empty, there were no SOLDIERS to be found. The lab was far too way from where she was but Naminé was ever so determined to head back there, she deserved to go back, right?

It was for the best, a part of her screams at her. Don't forget what you've done.

But... another part of her had wanted to stay in Midgar.

"Going somewhere?"

High above from a shop's rooftop, Zero had been sitting there. Leaned forward with his hand beneath his chin. "And here I thought you were smart. Guess I was wrong."

"Stay away from me... don't come any closer."

A laugh. "You're threatening me? No, no see this is how it works."

A hop and he would land gracefully as a cat would and Naminé found that she could not help but admire his movements. He saunters up to her and she would back away until she hits the wall of a building nearby. Personal space did not exist because this young man was all up in her face. He caresses her cheeks and places his fingers over her chin. She shivered, an unknown emotion drawing forth at this contact.

"I'm your knight. Your only saving grace from this cruel, cruel world."

"But I don't want your protection!" She countered in that placid tone of hers, she knew that she should be feeling anger by this yet she could not bring up the sentiment due to her apathy. If only she could be strong enough to break through that apathy. "If it means I'll become corrupted I don't want or need your protection.

Rather than getting angry like she thought he would, he laughed once more this one more boisterous than the last. "We may not have a bond just yet, but I swear to you, we will have one. Whether you hate me, love me it doesn't matter. An emotional bond is an emotional bond."

"Now why don't you be a good witch and come back with me. We really don't have time for this."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Well, that's just too bad," He didn't have to snap his fingers or anything a dark void would appear directly on her, swallowing her up into the darkness.

As she vanishes away, Zero would follow suit.

"It's just too bad that you have no say in the matter."

* * *

Phew, it's been a while since I've last updated. So long that KH3 came out, here's a confession, I have yet to play the game. Unfortunately, I don't own a PS4 which sucks considering the final fantasy 7 remake, if only they would make it for the switch ;A;. Anyways, next chapter will be coming soon enough and I will try to make it longer. Right now I needed to explain a little bit about the concept of knights more information will be sprinkled throughout the story. Until then, I'll be seeing you guys later! Thank you so much for reading through this and I hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews!


End file.
